Our Love Should Go On
by StaRinYeon65
Summary: *Kim Taeyeon *Kim Kibum *Seo Hyun *Choi Minho *Lee Sunkyu *Lee Taemin *Im Yoon Ah *Kwon Yu Ri *Kim Hyoyeon *Choi Sooyoung *Jessica Jung *Stephanie Hwang
1. Chapter 1

Taeyeon pulang dari kampus bersama dengan Jessica, Hyoyeon, dan Sooyoung

"ini masih jam 2 siang.. huft akan sangat membosankan jika aku pulang ke rumah jam segini" kata Jessica sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari lengannya

"bagaimana jika kita ke cafe?" usul Hyoyeon

"um, lebih baik kita ke mall saja" Jessica ikut memberi saran

"tidak! aku lapar.. jadi kita pergi ke rumah makan saja ya.. bagaimana?" usul Sooyoung

"ide yang bagus.. kita ke rumah makan saja.. aku juga lapar" Taeyeon setuju dengan pendapat Sooyoung

"baiklah" kata Jessica dan Hyoyeon serentak

mereka pun pergi ke rumah makan terdekat. beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah makan itu. mereka mengambil meja untuk 4 orang

"pelayaan!!" seru Sooyoung yang terlihat sudah sangat lapar

pelayan yang dipanggil Sooyoung mendekat. Taeyeon yang sedang lemas karna kelaparan tiba-tiba bersemangat saat melihat pelayan yang begitu rupawan. Sooyoung memesankan menu yang sama untuk ketiga temannya. sampai si pelayan pergi pun mata Taeyeon terpaku pada si pelayan

"…Yeon! Kim Taeyeon!!" teriak Jessica sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Taeyeon yang sedang memperhatikan si pelayan

Taeyeon terkejut dan bertanya "um? ne. ada apa?"

"kau kenapa? melamun?" Sooyoung bertanya heran

"ng? ti-tidak" jawab Taeyeon terbata

Jessica, Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon hanya menatap Taeyeon keheranan. beberapa lama kemudian, si pelayan itu datang dengan membawa makanan yang Sooyoung pesan. lagi-lagi Taeyeon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pelayan yang rupawan itu

"AYO KITA MAKAN!!" seru Sooyoung yang tak sengaja menyadarkan Taeyeon dari lamunannya lagi

mereka berempat menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. saat mereka selesai memakan makanannya, Taeyeon sadar akan segera meninggalkan si pelayan itu

'aku harus sering-sering ke rumah makan ini' katanya dalam hati

LOWONGAN KERJA

syarat : perempuan, belum menikah

Taeyeon terkejut melihat selembar kertas yang dipajang di depan pintu masuk rumah makan tersebut. di kertas itu tertulis nomor telepon si manager rumah makan tersebut. Taeyeon segera menyimpan nomor managernya.

*-*-*

di rumah Taeyeon..

malam hari, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon manager rumah makan yang tadi siang ia kunjungi dan telah membuatnya jatuh hati pada seorang pria yang begitu rupawan

"hallo" sapa si manager rumah makan

"hallo.. aku Taeyeon"

"yaa.. ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"tadi siang aku mengunjungi rumah makan-mu dan melihat kertas lowongan kerja di pintu masuk.. aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan nomormu dan menelponnya saat ini.. aku ingin bekerja di tempatmu" jelas Taeyeon

"oh, apa kau sudah bersuami? umurmu berapa?" tanya si manager rumah makan

"aku belum mempunyai suami.. umurku 21 tahun" jawab Taeyeon

"baiklah. apa besok kau bisa menemuiku pukul 3 sore?"

"tentu saja bisa" jawab Taeyeon kegirangan

"baiklah. saya tunggu besok sore.. selamat malam"

*-*-*

keesokan harinya.. pulang kampus

"waaah.. sekarang sudah jam setengah 3.. aku harus segera ke rumah makan itu untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan managernya" kata Taeyeon

"apa? kau ada hubungan spesial dengan si manager?" tanya Jessica keheranan. Sunny dan Yoona yang kebetulan sedang bersama mereka berdua ikut shock

"hahaha.. kalian ini.. mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah sangat tua seperti manager itu.." jawab Taeyeon sambil tertawa

"lalu ada urusan apa kau mengadakan pertemuan dengan manager itu?" tanya Sunny penasaran

"aku melamar kerja di rumah makan itu.. tabunganku sudah mau habis, mulai sekarang aku harus bekerja sendiri.. aku tidak mau merepotkan orang tua yang harus setiap bulan mentransfer uang kesini" jelas Taeyeon

"kalau begitu aku ikut.. sekalian mau makan disana.." kata Sunny

Jessica dan Yoona saling bertatapan dan berkata "kalau begitu kami juga ikut!"

"baiklah ayo kita pergi! nanti aku terlambat" kata Taeyeon. 'ayolah cepat sampai, aku ingin bertemu dengan pria itu..' kata Taeyeon dalam hati

mereka mulai pergi ke rumah makan itu. dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah makan itu.

"aku harus segera menemui managernya" kata Taeyeon

"baiklah! berjuang ya" Sunny menyemangati

"semoga berhasil!" kata Jessica ikut menyemangati

Taeyeon berjalan ke arah dapur dan bertemu dengan si pelayan yang rupawan itu "a-anu, apa ada pak manager?" tanya Taeyeon dengan sedikit malu-malu

"ada, dia di sebelah sana" pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah si manager dengan tampang yang sangat dingin dan tenang tanpa melirik ke arah Taeyeon sedikit pun

"oh terima kasih"

"ne. sama sama. tapi ada urusan apa dengan pak manager?" si pelayan mulai menghadap ke Taeyeon dan tersenyum

Taeyeon menjadi sangat gugup dan berkata sambil tersipu malu "a-aku mau melamar kerja di-disini" dengan sedikit terbata-bata

"oh, kau gagap ya?" tanya si pelayan dengan wajah innocent sambil meneruskan pekerjaan memasaknya

"um? Ti-tidak! aku hanya gugup mau bertemu dengan manager rumah makan ini" jelas Taeyeon

"oh.. kalau menghadapinya tidak usah gugup.. dia orangnya baik kok.. semoga berhasil!"

"terima kasih" Taeyeon senang karna habis berbicara dengan si pelayan 'dia mengucapkan "semoga berhasil" berarti dia ingin aku bekerja disini' pikirnya 'tapi tak mungkin ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, sudahlah Tae.. jangan berfikir seperti itu. fokus pada pekerjaanmu saja' tegasnya dalam hati

Taeyeon pun pergi meninggalkan si pelayan untuk bertemu dengan manager

"selamat sore" sapa Taeyeon lembut

"sore.. ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya manager ramah

"aku Taeyeon, gadis yang kemarin menelpon anda"

"oh. ya. aku ingat. jadi kapan kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu?" tanya manager sambil tersenyum

"sekarang juga bisa." jawab Taeyeon senang

manager mengambilkan sebuah kostum pelayan untuk Taeyeon. Taeyeon menerimanya dan ia pergi ke ruang ganti wanita, ia mengganti bajunya. seselesainya ia mengganti baju, ia keluar dari tempat ganti baju itu

"Kibum-ah! kesini sebentar!" manager memanggil salah satu pelayan rumah makan itu

"ne. ada apa manager?" jawab si pelayan yang ternyata adalah pria yang Taeyeon sukai

'na-namanya.... Kibum, akhirnya aku tau namanya' kata Taeyeon dalam hati

"sekarang kau tidak akan terlalu repot lagi. Taeyeon akan membantumu mengantar makanan, kau memasak saja ya" kata manager sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum

"tapi, Taeyeon yang mana?" tanya Kibum penasaran

"oh-hahahah aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian.. Taeyeon! Kemarilah!" manager memanggil Taeyeon yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Kibum

"n-ne. ada apa manager?" tanya Taeyeon agak sedikit gugup

"oh jadi kau Taeyeon?" tanya Kibum

"ne. Kibum ini Taeyeon, pegawai baru. tolong ajarkan dia sedikit tentang melayani tamu ya!" perintah manager sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua

"ne" jawab Kibum

"jadi, namamu Kibum, ya?" tanya Taeyeon untuk meyakinkan

"ne, tapi kau cukup memanggilku Key saja" jawab Key sambil tersenyum manis dan itu membuat jantung Taeyeon berdebar

"kalau begitu kau panggil aku Taeng saja" balas Taeng sambil tersenyum manis

"baiklah Taeng.. sekarang coba kau dekati pengunjung di meja nomor 6 itu, dan tanyakan mereka mau memesan apa.." perintah Key

"baiklah" Taeng mulai berjalan ke arah meja nomor 6 itu dan menanyakan apa yang akan mereka pesan.

Dari dapur Key memperhatikan Taeng yang sedang mencoba memulai pekerjaannya. saat Taeng kembali ke dapur

"Taeng! kemari!" teriak Jessica dari kejauhan

Taeng berlari ke arah meja Jessica yang penuh dengan piring kotor "ada apa?" tanya Taeng

"itu! pria yang disebelah sana namanya siapa?" Jessica menunjuk ke arah pria tampan yang juga seorang pelayan di rumah makan itu

"um. aku tidak tahu, aku belum mengenal semua orang yang ada disini" jawab Taeng

"dia tinggi sekali ya onnie.. sepertinya hampir 180cm deh" kata Yoona meneliti

"iya. benar juga tuh!" kata Sunny ikut-ikut meneliti

"nanti saja aku tanya pada Key tentang dia"

"siapa Key itu?" tanya Jessica

"pelayan disini.. sudah ya.. aku harus bekerja" kata Taeng sambil menjauhi mejanya dan kembali ke dapur

"yang di meja nomor 3 itu teman-temanmu ya?" tanya Key

"iya.. tadi aku pergi kesini bersama mereka" jawab Taeng "oiya.. bagaimana tadi?"

Key tidak bersuara, hanya mengacungkan satu jempolnya sambil tersenyum

"lalu selanjutnya apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Taeng

"aku akan memasak pesanan ini. lalu nanti kau antarkan masakannya" jelas Key

"baiklah"

selagi Key memasak, Taeng bertanya "yang itu siapa namanya?"

Key melihat ke arah pria tampan yang ditunjuk Taeng dan berkata "itu Minho.. ada apa? kau suka padanya?" tanya Key menggoda

"tidak! tidak! aku tak menyukainya.." bantah Taeng

"benaar?" Key menggoda Taeng

"benar, aku tak ada perasaan apapun padanya.. sudahlah kita teruskan saja pekerjaan kita." jawab Taeng

"siap, Taeng!" jawab Key sambil hormat pada Taeng

Taeng hanya tersenyum dan berkata "dasar kau ini!"

Key tersenyum dan bertanya "apa seharusnya aku memanggilmu? umurmu berapa?"

"21. dan kau?" jawab Taeng sambil balik bertanya

"aku 19, berarti seharusnya aku memanggilmu Taeng noona"

"sudahlah panggil Taeng saja cukup"

"oh noona.. tidak boleh begitu dong, nanti jadi tidak sopan" balas Key sambil tersenyum

"baiklah, terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa" balas Taeng sambil tersenyum

-*-*-

saat itu sudah larut malam, waktunya para pekerja pulang

"Key! kita pulang bareng ya!" kata Minho si pria tampan dan jangkung

"ne.." jawab Key, ia mencari Taeng dan menemukannya di dapur, ia baru mengganti bajunya "Taeng, rumahmu arahnya kemana?"

"ke sebelah utara.." jawab Taeng sambil membenarkan bajunya yang masih belum rapi

"baiklah. kita pulang bareng saja ya.. Minho juga ikut" kata Key

"baiklah" jawab Taeng tesenyum dan batinnya berkata 'dia mengajaku pulang bareng, walaupun ber3 aku sudah cukup senang'

Minho sudah menunggu di pintu masuk rumah makan "hey kalian lama sekali!" kata Minho saat mereka tiba di pintu masuk

"sudahlah jangan kebiasaan mengomel, ayo kita pulang"

"eh? Ini siapa Key? Pacarmu?" tanya Minho sambil menyidik wajah Taeng. Wajah Taeng memerah

"bukan! Dia pegawai baru disini.. kenalkan dia Taeyeon noona.." jawab Key sambil memperkenalkan

"oh.. kau Taeyeon?"

"oh.. iya, panggil aku Taeng saja.." jawab Taeng sambil tersenyum

"baiklah Taeng noona, aku Minho" balas Minho

"loh? Mengapa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'noona'?" tanya Taeng heran

"karna umurku sama dengan Key, tadi aku mendengar Key menyebutkan namamu dengan sebutan noona" jawab Minho

"oh begitu"

"kalian cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Minho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Key

"hey! Sudahlah.. ayo kita pulang" kata Key. Wajah Taeng dan Key sama-sama memerah

Di sepanjang jalan mereka bertiga membisu. Sampai akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karna Taeng memiliki jalur yang berbeda.

"aku lewat sini. Kalian lewat mana?" tanya Taeng memecahkan keheningan

"oh, noona kami lewat jalur yang berbeda denganmu" kata Minho

"apa kau mau ku antar noona?" tanya Key

"tidak usah, lagipula jalan dari sini ke rumahku tidak begitu jauh.. annyeong"

"yasudah kalau tidak mau.. annyeong" kata Key mengucapkan salam perpisahan

Mereka pun berpisah..

*-*-*

Keesokan harinya……

'sepulang kampus aku akan pulang dulu sebentar lalu kembali bekerja bersama Key' dalam hatinya Taeng

ding dong ~ ding dong ~ ding dong

'ah! Ini dia waktunya, aku akan pulang dulu sebentar'

"Taeeng! Tunggu!!" terdengar suara si seksi dari kejauhan

'sepertinya itu Sica' gumam Taeng dalam hati. Taeng memutar badannya sesuai dengan arah suara itu datang 'oh, ternyata benar'

"Tae, kau mau ke rumah makan itu kan? Kau sudah mulai bekerja kan?" Sica mengintrogasi Taeng

"iya, kau mau ikut? Mau ketemu Minho ya?"

"hehe kau tau saja.." kata Sica sambil merangkul Taeng

Mereka berjalan melewati kelas Sooyoung

"KALIAN MAU KEMANA HEI?!!!" teriak Sooyoung dari dalam kelas

"CHOI SOOYOUNG !! KAU BERISIK SEKALI !! JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU MAU MEMBUAT KAMI SEMUA TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR LAGI" teriak teman-temannya yang ada dikelas

"ma-maaf deh" Sooyoung nyengir dan langsung lari keluar menghampiri Sica dan Taeng

"kita mau ke rumah makan, mau ikut?" Sica menawarkan ikut bareng pada temannya yang suuka makan itu

"mau dong! Kebetulan aku sedang lapar."

"yasudah, ayo kita pergi! Nanti aku terlambat" jawab Taeng

"terlambat? Emangnya disana ada apa? Ada konser SuJu ya?" tanya Sooyoung yang belum tau apa-apa

"bukan, tapi sekarang aku bekerja di tempat itu.. ayo cepat kita pergi" jelas Taeng

"oh, yasudah ayo kita pergi" kata Sooyoung dengan semangat

Mereka pergi ke rumah makan itu lagi. 'tadinya kan aku mau pulang dulu, tapi yasudahlah tak apa, lebih cepat lebih baik' gumam Taeng dalam hati

"Taeeng.. nanti kau suruh pelayan yang tingginya 180cm itu yang melayani kami ya.." bujuk Sica yang sedang tergila-gila pada si pelayan berpostur tubuh tinggi

"namanya Minho.."

"woooaaahh.. namanya juga bagus sekali untuk seorang pellayan ganteng dan tinggi seperti dia" puji Sica

- b e r s a m b u n g -


	2. Chapter 2

"mwo? Kau menyukai adiku, onnie?" kata Sooyoung

"adikmu?"

"CHOI MINHO kan yang kau maksud, pelayan di rumah makan yang dua hari kemarin kita kunjungi kan?" Sooyoung mengintrogasi

"choi minho… adikmu? ahahahaha mengapa adiknya lebih tinggi dari kakaknya?" tanya Sica bermaksud meledek

"hei hei! Dia kan laki-laki.. lagipula tinggimu tidak melampaui aku.."

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, yang ternyata disana sudah ada Tiffany dan Yoona

"wah, ada kalian ya.. ayo bergabung bersama kami.."

"baiklah" kata Sica menyetujui ajakan Yoona yang mengajak duduk bareng, sementara itu Taeng pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju seragam pelayan

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya Sooyoung

"tidak, kami sedang me…"

Tanpa sempat Fanny menjawab, orang yang ia maksudkan datang "annyeong" sapa Sunny pada teman-temannya

"annyeong" kata yang lain

"Tadi kau pergi bersama adikmu ya?" tanya Yoona

"iya, kenapa? Kangen? Sebentar lagi ia kesini lagi kok, membawakan hand phone ku.." jawab Sunny

"hehhe.. nanti ajak makan bareng saja ya, kalian semua tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Yoona sambil menatapi teman-temannya satu per satu dengan penuh harapan

"tentu saja tidak.. Yoona mengapa kau suka anak yang pantas kau jadikan dongsaeng?" tanya Sooyoung

"karna aku merasa cocok dengannya" jawab Yoona

"permisi.. mau pesan apa?" tanya Minho yang sebelumnya sudah disuruh melayani meja ini oleh Taeng

"aku ini saja.." jawab Sica sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gambar yang ada di meja

"aku samakan saja dengan Sica onnie, yang lainnya, kalian semua mau pesan apa?" tanya Sooyoung

"sudah, semuanya samakan saja" jawab Fanny

Sementara Minho sedang menulis pesannan mereka, Sica hanya bengong menatap mata Minho yang penuh karisma

*-*-*-*-*

Pada waktu yang sama ……

"Minho! Kau yang pergi ke meja nomor 2 ya, mereka teman-temanku" perintah Taeyeon

"baik noona" Minho menyanggupinya

"noona, tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor 4" perintah Key

"baiklah.. Key, hari ini sepi ya.." Taeng menyanggupinya

"iya, sepertinya kita akan memakan gaji buta hari ini.. kekeke"

"kekeke" mereka tertawa bersama, lalu Taeng pergi mengantarkan makanannya ke meja nomor 4. 'aku tertawa bersama Key, tapi apa aku pantas untuknya? Aku kan noonanya dia..' kata hatinya Taeng

Saat Taeng sudah kembali ke dapur, ia mendekati Key yang sedang membuatkan sesuatu "kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Taeng

"ini coklat hangat, kubuatkan ini untuk aku, noona dan Minho" kata Key sambil tersenyum

"oh, terimakasih dongsaeng.. kau baik sekali, padahal aku baru bekerja disini selama 2 hari"

"kekeke jangan begitu.. kita kan teman, dan teman harus saling berbagi.." kata Key sambil tersenyum

"Key! Ini pesanan yang harus kau masak.. pesanan dari meja nomor 2" kata Minho

"oh, baiklah.. itu ada segelas coklat hangat yang sengaja kubuatkan untukmu.."

"oh, terima kasih Key.."

"ne"

Taeng yang sedang duduk sendiri meminum coklat hangat buatan Key itu kini ditemani oleh Minho

"noona… kau dibuatkan coklat hangat juga oleh Key?" tanya Minho yang mendekat kea rah Taeng dan coklat panas miliknya yang terletak di meja

"oh iya.. dia itu jago masak ya?" tanya Taeng

"iya.. masakannya enak sekali, pak manager saja sampai tidak mau kehilangan dia" jawab Minho

"begitu ya.."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Malam hari adalah waktunya 3 orang pelayan itu pulang. Seperti biasa, mereka pulang bareng bertiga

*-*-*-*-*

"Taeng! Aku sudah mendapatkan nomornya Minho.." kata Sica

"dari siapa?"

"tentunya dari Sooyoung.. dia kan kakaknya"

"sudah kau coba hubungi?"

"sudah.. suaranya gentle banget!!" puji Sica

"kekekek dasar kau ini"

"hari ini kamu mau kerja kan?" tanya Sica

"ne, kau pasti mau ikut ya?"

"ne, aku ada janji dengan Minho, oh iya, jangan ajak-ajak yang lain kecuali Sooyoung ya"

"ne, baiklah"

Ding dong ~ ding dong ::bel ding dong berbunyi tanda anak-anak boleh pulang::

"Sooyoung.. aku ada janji dengan adikmu.. kau harus ikut.." bujuk Sica

"ne. baiklah.. aku ingin makan disana"

"yang kau fikirkan hanya makan saja ya? kekeke" kata Taeng sambil tertawa

"kalau kita tidak makan, nanti kita bisa mati kelaparan tau!" balas Sooyoung

*-*-*

Di rumah makan ……

"noona, duduk disini saja ya" kata Minho mengajak Sooyoung dan Sica duduk

Mereka bertiga mengobrol tentang kehidupannya masing-masing

"Sooyoung noona suka makan sambil tidur loh! Kekekekek" ejek Minho pada kakaknya

"hei hei!! Di rumahku juga suka ada yang tidur sambil memeluk bola kesukaannya" balas Sooyoung

"KEKEKE" mereka bertiga tertawa bersama

"Minho!! Ada urusan apa kau mengobrol dengan Sica? Aku tidak mengijinkannya" terdengar suara Fanny yang membentak Minho

"apa urusan noona melarang-larang aku mengobrol dengan Sica noona?"

"karna… karna aku SUKA PADAMU!!" kata Fanny kembali membentak Minho

"tapi, noona aku tidak menyukaimu…" balas Minho dengan nada datar

Sooyoung dan Sica hanya menonton acara pertengkaran itu

"apa kau sadar kau telahh menyakitiku?" tanya Fanny masih membentak

"iya! AKU SADAR!! Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu noona! Cari saja yang lain.. sekarang noona keluar saja!" kali ini Minho membentak Fanny

Taeng yang sedang mengantar pesannan ke meja nomor 3 pun melihat pertengkaran di meja nomor 1

Fanny lari keluar rumah makan itu sambil menangis. Minho pun pergi ke dapur untuk bekerja.

"dasar Fanny tidak tau diri, aku saja tak pernah melarang-larang adiku mengobrol dengan orang lain" kata Sooyoung

"lebih baik kita pesan makanan saja deh Soo.." kata Sica

*-*-*-*

Keesokan harinya

"aku menyukaimu" kata Sica yang terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang

"maaf noona.. tapi aku tidak menyukaimu.. dan sebenarnya……" lawan bicara Sica di telpon menahan ucapannya

"sebenarnya apa?" tanya Sica penasaran

"aku menyukai orang yang lain, yang seumur denganku" jawab si lawan bicara

"Minho, sekarang aku harus melupakanmu" balas Sica yang langsung menangis dan menutup telponnya

*-*-*

"onnie.. kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Seohyun

"tidak aku mau bekerja dulu, kau ikut aku ya.."

"baiklah"

"Kalau kau mau membantuku juga boleh, nanti aku yang minta izin pak manager" kata Taeng

"ne. aku mau.. dari pada aku diam dirumah..lebih baik aku membantu onnie"

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah makan itu. Taeng sudah meminta izin pada manager agar Seohyun boleh bekerja disana untuk sementara.

"loh? Seohyun? Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"eh, Minho.. aku akan bekerja disini sementara, untuk mengisi waktu luangku"

"oh begitu"

"eh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Taeng

"tentu saja.. kita berteman dari kecil" jawab Seohyun

"oh, pantas saja kau akrab dengan Sooyoung juga"

"eh, ini siapa?" tanya Key yang baru datang

"oh, Key. Ini Seohyun"

"ooh"

Yoona datang bersama pacarnya yang tak lain adalah adiknya Sunny, Lee Taemin. Key mendatangi mereka berdua

"Ya! Minnie.. kau sudah punya pacar ya"

"Ya! Key hyung, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'MINNIE' di depan pacarku"

"kekeke,.. memangnya kenapa Min? aku juga tidak akan langsung memutuskanmu kan?"

"kekeke noona bisa saja.. hyung, aku mau pesan ini, dua porsi ya"

"baiklah" Key mulai berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak pesannan

"tadi itu siapa? Kau mengenalinya?" tanya Yoona

"ne. dia hyung yang paling perhatian"

"Kalian bersaudara kandung?"

"tidak, hanya saja kami sudah sangat dekat, jadi kami sudah seperti kaka-adik kandung" jelas Taemin

"oh begitu"

"Seohyun, kau yang mengantarkan pesanan ini ya." Perintah Key

"baik, meja nomor berapa?" tanya Seohyun

"nomor 4" jawab Key

*-*-*

Malam harinya…

"Seo, kau pulang kea rah mana?" tanya Key

"Ke arah Barat" jawab Seohyun

"Minho, bukannya kau bisa pulang lewat arah barat?" tanya Key pada Minho yang sibuk melap meja

"ne. nanti Seohyun bersamaku saja"

*-*-*-*

Akhirnya Minho pulang bersama dengan Seohyun

"annyeong!!" Seohyun berpamitan pada Key dan Taeng

"annyeong" balas Key dan Taeng

"Seohyun…"

"ne. ada apa?"

"sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu sejak kita SMP" Minho menyatakan perasaannya

"apa kau serius?" tanya Seohyun

"ne. tentu saja" jawab Minho "apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Seohyun terdiam sejenak, menghentikan langkahnya dan "Minho.. saranghae"

"Saranghae" mereka berdua berpelukan dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalannannya

*-*-*-*

Seperti biasa, Key dan Taeng pulang bareng, yang berbeda kali ini hanya mereka pulang tanpa Minho

"Keeey!! Saranghae…" teriak seorang wanita dari arah belakang

"TIDAK!! Itu pasti wanita itu lagi.." kata Key sambil membelalakan matanya

"wanita itu?" tanya Taeng keherannan

Si wanita itu mendekati Key

"Key.. saranghae"

"kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu! Kau itu lebih tua dariku tau!!" bentak Key pada si wanita itu "ayo Taeng kita pergi" Key menarik Taeng dan Taeng melihat kea rah si wanita itu 'kelihatannya onnie itu menangis'

"KEY!! TUNGGU.. JANGAN MENARIKU SEPERTI ITU!!" bentak Taeng

"maaf noona.."

"yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Taeng

"dia adalah orang yang sudah menembaku 4 kali, dan aku sudah menolaknya tapi dia tetap ingin menjadi pacarku. Aku kan tidak mau berpacaran dengan noona yang berumur segitu. Sudahlah, ayo pergi"

Dalam perjalanan kali ini sangat sunyi. Taeng dan Key tidak mengobrol sampai akhirnya Taeng memecahkan suasana itu

"annyeong" kata Taeng sembil berbelok ke arah gang yang biasa ia lewati

"annyeong"

*-*-*-*

Dirumah Taeng……

'Key bilang ia tidak mau berpacaran dengan wannita yang umurnya diatas dia' kata hatinya Taeng bersedih 'apa mungkin aku menjadi pacarnya? Ah, sudahlah.. aku akan tersiksa jika aku masih bekerja di tempat itu'

-*-*-*-

Keesokan harinya, malam hari saat mereka bersiap-siap ntuk pulang ke rumah

"APA?!" Minho dan Seohyun kaget

"maaf ya.."

"onnie.. kau tidak boleh berhenti.. nanti aku tidak punya teman disini" kata Seohyun yang mencoba menahan

"Seohyun.. tenang saja ada aku, aku kan berjanji akan menjagamu" kata Minho

"walaupun kau pacarku.. tapi aku butuh onnie disini.." balas Seohyun

"ne. aku tau kau membutuhkannku.. tapi aku harus berhenti bekerja.." kata Taeng

"baiklah, jika itu memang keputusan onnie.. dan menurut onnie itu memang yang terbaik.." kata Seohyun

"jadi, ini hari terakhirmu bekerja?" terdengar suara Key dari arah belakang

"maafkan aku.. Key"

Seohyun dan Minho meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Key, bisa tolong buatkan aku coklat hangat lagi?"

"tentu saja bisa. Ayo"

Key membuatkan coklat hangat untuk Taeng dan membuat Taeng menangis, ia menutupi mukanya dengan daftar menu.

"Key.. Saranghae hiks hiks" ucapan Taeng membuat Key menarik daftar menu yang Taeng pakai untuk menutupi mukanya

"Tapi, aku tau.. kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, karna aku lebih tua darimu kan?" tanya Taeng sambil menangis

"aku belum bertanya kau berhenti kerja karna apa.." kata Key, saat itu hening sejenak "noona neomu yeoppeo~" Key bernyanyi untuk Taeng. Taeng mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Key

"Key?" Taeng keheranan

"aku belum bilang kan kalau wanita itu berumur 28 tahun? Dan seharusnya aku bilang padanya kalau aku punya pujaan hati yang lebih muda dibandingkan dia"

"Key?"

"Love's way… hooo you're my true love~" Key kembali bernyanyi untuk Taeng, lalu ia memeluk Taeng "noona.. Saranghae.."

"our love should go on" kata Key

"should be forever" balas Taeng

Minho dan Seohyun datang

"romantis sekali" kata Minho sambil merangkul Seohyun

Key segera melepaskan pelukannya

"oh oh oh oh opparul saranghae.. kekeke" Seohyun bernyanyi sambil menari membuat semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa

"onnie, besok masih bekerja kan?" tanya Seohyun meyakinkan

"masih dong.. iya kan noona?" jawab Key

"ne" jawab Taeng sambil tersenyum

"yasudah, ayo kita pulang.. nanti keburu larut" kata Seohyun

"ayo"

- s e l e s a i -


End file.
